falloutboyfandomcom-20200223-history
Andy Hurley
Andrew Hurley (born May 31, 1980) is an American musician and drummer. He is best known as the drummer of the Chicago-based rock band Fall Out Boy. Prior to Fall Out Boy, Hurley played in several hardcore punk bands. He joined Fall Out Boy as the full-time drummer in 2003 and was in the band's lineup until its hiatus in 2009. Following that, he formed the heavy metal supergroup The Damned Things with Fall Out Boy guitarist Joe Trohman; the group went on hiatus after its debut album, Ironiclast (2010), due to band members focusing on their original bands' new album cycles. Hurley moved on to hardcore punk band Enabler which released a debut album and toured in 2012. Early Life Hurley was born in Menomonee Falls, Wisconsin. He was brought up by his mother, who worked as a nurse; his father died when he was five. Hurley attended Menomonee Falls High School and played percussion in bands, though his first instrument was the saxophone. After high school, he attended University of Wisconsin–Milwaukee, double-majoring in anthropology and history. He identifies himself as an anarcho-primitivist, explaining that this means he believes that humans are supposed to live the way they lived prior to 10,000 years ago. When asked about this in the February 2007 issue of Alternative Press, he said that his career contradicted his beliefs, but at the same time, he had to make a living. Music Career Hurley played in heavy metal and hardcore punk bands including Racetraitor, Killtheslavemaster, Project Rocket, xFor Death or Gloryx, The Kill Pill, and Arma Angelus. In 1999, he was a guest drummer on Vegan Reich's "Jihad" EP. Hurley joined Fall Out Boy in 2003 after the band's debut mini-LP Fall Out Boy's Evening Out with Your Girlfriend ''and recorded ''Take This to Your Grave (2003). Hurley had been friends with bassist Pete Wentz since he was 16, and he first filled in on a touring position as drummer for Fall Out Boy before joining the band as full-time drummer. Fall Out Boy is the fourth band Hurley has been in with Wentz. With Fall Out Boy, Hurley has achieved major commercial success and toured the world. Hurley has a record label, Fuck City, which has released music by Misery Signals, Peregrine (led by anarcho-primitivist writer Kevin Tucker), and Auryn. During the band's hiatus from 2009–2013, Hurley drummed with heavy metal band The Damned Things, which featured members of Anthrax, Fall Out Boy and Every Time I Die and released debut album Ironiclast. He has also played in the Milwaukee hardcore band Enabler. It released a full album entitled All Hail The Void in Summer 2012. Hurley is also part of other rock bands. In late 2012, Hurley began playing drums in Milwaukee-based straight edge hardcore band, FocusedXMinds.8 It was rumored that the return of Fall Out Boy would end his time with the band, but Hurley confirmed on Twitter on March 12 that "I am in it for life." Fall Out Boy announced the end of their hiatus on February 4, 2013. Hurley drummed on their album Save Rock and Roll (2013) and toured worldwide, including during the Monumentour. Sixth studio album American Beauty/American Psycho was released to become the band's third Billboard 200 No. 1 album, debuting with 192,000 first week sales and 218,000 equivalent album units. Personal Life Hurley is straight edge and has been vegan since he was 16. Bands such as Metallica and Slayer inspired him to play the drums. Hurley currently owns a house in Portland, Oregon and was featured in an episode of MTV Cribs, when he lived in his Milwaukee home. He loved comic books and still owned his first drum set from C&C Custom Drums, along with his own custom drumsticks from Vic Firth. Hurley has been dating hair stylist Meredith Allen since 2016. Category:Fall Out Boy Members